


A Good Suit

by SalemDae_45



Category: White Collar
Genre: Kink, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-28
Updated: 2013-01-28
Packaged: 2017-11-27 06:25:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/658909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SalemDae_45/pseuds/SalemDae_45
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Neal loves it when Peter wears a tailor-made, near perfect suit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Good Suit

There are two things Neal love on Peter.

First, and most importantly, Neal loves Peter in suits, specifically _good_ suits, which fitted Peter like a pair of leather gloves: revealing Peter’s muscular body and thick ass. So irresistible that Peter leaves Neal arouse all day long.

Sometimes, Neal fantasizes about Peter fucking him, especially when Peter wears his mint blue suit. The feel of the fabric upon his skin turns him on and makes him come harder. 

It’s a kink, but Neal didn’t care. He loves suits.

And handcuffs. Neal loves chaining Peter to his bed and watching him squirm.


End file.
